familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Trenčín Region
The Trenčín Region ( ) is one of the eight Slovak administrative regions. It consists of 9 districts (okresy). Geography It is located in the north-western Slovakia, has an area of 4,502 km² and a population of 600,386 (2005). The Danubian Lowland reaches the region to Nové Mesto nad Váhom and Partizánske areas. There are several mountain ranges in the region: a small part of the Little Carpathians in the south-west, White Carpathians in the north-west, Javorníky in the north, Strážovské vrchy mountains in the centre, Považský Inovec in the south, Vtáčnik in the south-east and Žiar in the east. Small parts of Lesser Fatra and of the Kremnické vrchy mountains also stretch to the region. Major rivers are the Váh in the westerm part of the region, creating so-called Váh Basin and Nitra in the south-east and east, creating the Upper Nitra Basin. The Myjava River springs in the west, but flows into the Trnava Region. The region borders Žilina Region in the north-east and east, Banská Bystrica Region in the south-east, Nitra Region in the south, Trnava Region in the south and south-west, Czech South Moravian Region in the west and the Zlín Region in the north-west and north. Demographics The population density is 214 inhabitants per km², which is more than Slovak average (110 per km²), and the second highest after the Bratislava Region. The largest towns are Trenčín, Prievidza, Považská Bystrica, Dubnica nad Váhom and Partizánske. According to the 2001 census, the region had 605,583 inhabitants, with Slovaks forming a relatively homogeneous majority (97.3%), with a small minority of Czechs (1%) and others.POPULATION AND HOUSING CENSUS 2001 - Tab. 3a List of districts * Bánovce nad Bebravou District * Ilava District * Myjava District * Nové Mesto nad Váhom District * Partizánske District * Považská Bystrica District * Prievidza District * Púchov District * Trenčín District List of municipalities and towns There are 274 municipalities (obce), including 18 towns (in bold), where about 58% of the region's population live. *Adamovské Kochanovce *'Bánovce nad Bebravou' *Beckov *Beluša *Bobot *Bodiná *Bohunice *'Bojnice' *Bolešov *Borčany *Borčice *Bošáca *Bošany *Brestovec *Brezolupy *'Brezová pod Bradlom' *Brodzany *Brunovce *Brvnište *Bukovec *Bystričany *Bzince pod Javorinou *Cigeľ *Cimenná *Čachtice *Častkovce *Čavoj *Čelkova Lehota *Čereňany *Červený Kameň *Čierna Lehota *Dežerice *Diviacka Nová Ves *Diviaky nad Nitricou *Dlžín *Dohňany *Dolná Breznica *Dolná Mariková *Dolná Poruba *Dolná Súča *Dolné Kočkovce *Dolné Naštice *Dolné Srnie *Dolné Vestenice *Dolný Lieskov *Domaniža *Drietoma *'Dubnica nad Váhom' *Dubnička *Dubodiel *Dulov *Ďurďové *Dvorec *Haláčovce *Haluzice *'Handlová' *Hatné *Horná Breznica *Horná Mariková *Horná Poruba *Horná Streda *Horná Súča *Horná Ves *Horňany *Horné Naštice *Horné Srnie *Horné Vestenice *Horný Lieskov *Horovce *Hôrka nad Váhom *Hrabovka *Hradište *Hrádok *Hrachovište *Hrašné *Chocholná-Velčice *Chrenovec-Brusno *Chudá Lehota *Chvojnica *Chvojnica *Chynorany *'Ilava' *Ivanovce *Jablonka *Jalovec *Jasenica *Ješkova Ves *Kalnica *Kamenec pod Vtáčnikom *Kameničany *Kanianka *Kľačno *Klátova Nová Ves *Klieština *Kocurany *Kočovce *Kolačno *Kostolec *Kostolná Ves *Kostolná-Záriečie *Kostolné *Koš *Košariská *Košeca *Košecké Podhradie *Krajné *Krásna Ves *Krásno *Krivoklát *Krivosúd-Bodovka *Kšinná *Kvašov *Ladce *Lazany *Lazy pod Makytou *Lednica *Lednické Rovne *Lehota pod Vtáčnikom *Libichava *Liešťany *Lipník *Livina *Livinské Opatovce *Lubina *Lúka *Lúky *Ľutov *Lysá pod Makytou *Malá Čausa *Malá Hradná *Malé Hoste *Malé Kršteňany *Malé Lednice *Malé Uherce *Malinová *Melčice-Lieskové *Mestečko *Miezgovce *Mikušovce *Mníchova Lehota *Modrová *Modrovka *Mojtín *Moravské Lieskové *Motešice *'Myjava' *Nadlice *Nedanovce *Nedašovce *Nedožery-Brezany *'Nemšová' *Neporadza *Nevidzany *Nimnica *Nitrianske Pravno *Nitrianske Rudno *Nitrianske Sučany *Nitrica *Nová Bošáca *'Nová Dubnica' *Nová Lehota *Nová Ves nad Váhom *'Nováky' *'Nové Mesto nad Váhom' *Očkov *Omastiná *Omšenie *Opatovce nad Nitrou *Opatovce *Oslany *Ostratice *Otrhánky *Papradno *'Partizánske' *Pažiť *Pečeňany *Petrova Lehota *Plevník-Drienové *Pobedim *Počarová *Podhradie *Podkylava *Podlužany *Podolie *Podskalie *Pochabany *Polianka *Poluvsie *Poriadie *Poruba *Potvorice *Považany *'Považská Bystrica' *Pravenec *Pravotice *Prečín *Priepasné *'Prievidza' *Pruské *Prusy *Pružina *'Púchov' *Radobica *Ráztočno *Rudnianska Lehota *Rudník *Ruskovce *Rybany *Sádočné *Sebedražie *Seč *Sedmerovec *Selec *Skačany *Skalka nad Váhom *Slatina nad Bebravou *Slatinka nad Bebravou *Slavnica *Slopná *Soblahov *Stará Lehota *Stará Myjava *'Stará Turá' *Streženice *Stupné *Sverepec *Svinná *Šípkov *Šišov *Štvrtok *Šutovce *Temeš *Timoradza *Trebichava *Trenčianska Teplá *Trenčianska Turná *Trenčianske Bohuslavice *Trenčianske Jastrabie *Trenčianske Mitice *Trenčianske Stankovce *'Trenčianske Teplice' *'Trenčín' *Tuchyňa *Turčianky *Tužina *Udiča *Uhrovec *Uhrovské Podhradie *Vaďovce *Valaská Belá *Veľká Čausa *Veľká Hradná *Veľké Bierovce *Veľké Držkovce *Veľké Hoste *Veľké Chlievany *Veľké Kršteňany *Veľké Uherce *Veľký Klíž *Visolaje *Višňové *Vrbovce *Vrchteplá *Vršatské Podhradie *Vydrná *Vysočany *Zamarovce *Záriečie *Záskalie *Zemianske Podhradie *Zemianske Kostoľany *Zlatníky *Zliechov *Zubák *Žabokreky nad Nitrou *Žitná-Radiša References * External links * Official website of the region * Official website of the regional metropolis Category:Regions of Slovakia Category:Trenčín Region Slovakia